Frozen In The Storm
by smoke4308
Summary: Everything has gotten better for Elsa ever since the great thaw. She has her sister back and has a family. But strange occurrences begin to happed when Prince Jonathan of Karthaelia shows up. Will she be able to control her powers when her new found love is around. Or will the kingdom once again become frozen? And will Prince Jonathan be able to keep his powers in check?


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and i'm pretty nervous. I think it's good so please review and tell me what you think. I'll be getting a Tumblr page up soon so u guys can message me. So without further ado, here's chapter 1! By the way, It would be cool to get some suggestions.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival

He stared across the sea, his arms crossed and face scrunched deep in thought. Boats slowly began voyages and sailed off into the distance. He remained a constant on the shore as people strolled by, occasionally pausing to stare at him. It must have been hours of thought before his sister Lucille jogged up behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jonathan….." she said softly. "Are you going to come inside, the party's just started, maybe you'll meet someone nice?"

Jonathan smiled in spite himself, he did have many people who still loved him. "I think I'll find other things to do tonight. I heard there's a party in Arendelle. Maybe I should head over there."

Lucille smiled "At least he's trying to talk to other people" she thought. "Well, have fun Jonny. Try not to get into trouble."

"Lucille, I'm 23. That's never a guarantee" he grinned widely.

She giggled and walked back towards the castle, there was a gathering storm upon the horizon. This wasn't going to be an easy trip.

Jonathan stepped into the sea water and closed his eyes. He felt his body relaxing. Lucille turned around to see if he was still there when she reached the castle doors, but he was nowhere to be seen. "How on earth does he do that?" She thought to herself.

"Elsa, you need to get into your dress and go down there, the guests are getting antsy!" Anna sighed impatiently.

"I'll be along Anna, just give me a minute or two. These trade agreements don't draft themselves." She said calmly.

"But Elsa…."

The look Elsa gave Anna told her more than words could.

"Okay then, I'll meet you in the ballroom in a minute." Anna giggled nervously as she skipped out of the room.

A storm was brewing outside and it looked like it was going to be harsh one. Elsa stared into the horizon for a minute or two before she remembered the ball. "I need to get down there before Anna freaks out." Before turning away from the window she swore that she saw a man walk out of the water and disappear into the town. "I must be going crazy" she thought to herself as she got out of her chair and headed over to her dress.

It was beautiful, a midnight blue with snowflakes made of ice (she had to add her personal touch). It was form fitting, yet not too tight. But was soft as a cloud. She wondered what material was used to make it. Elsa slipped into her dress and quickly braided her hair, this was going to be an entertaining evening.

Jonathan reached the shore and climbed up the jagged rocks. The castle was magnificent and the town was quaint. He decided that he quite liked it here as it felt like home. A man standing near the shore laughed and startled him.

"Hey mister, you fell in the bay and you don't look wet. I hope the rocks didn't break your fall" the man said stupidly.

This was hard to explain so Jon decided to go with the simplest explanation. "Me an' the buddies were at the pub an' I got a little whacky" he hiccupped. The man shook his head, laughed and walked away. When he was out of earshot Jon burst out laughing. "What a fool" he thought to himself.

Jon managed to eventually straighten up, compose himself, and head towards the castle. The air smelled like cinnamon and everything had a warm and fuzzy feeling to it. He occasionally paused and looked at shops. There was a large variation of goods and he wondered how Arendelle managed to have all of these products shipped in. He shrugged and continued on. Eventually he managed to reach the castle gates and marveled at the monument before him. He heard music and laughter coming from inside castle. This was going to be an entertaining evening.

"Now presenting, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai hollered as the Queen walked into the room, looking incredibly beautiful. Anna heard whispers in the crowd, "She looks splendid" one woman gasped. "A sight to behold" an older man chuckled. Anna wondered how these people talked like that. "That's splendifouously tremendatious!" she thought to herself. She repressed a fit of giggles and took a deep breath. Elsa walked over to her and smiled.

"This is a very pretty party Anna!" she said kindly. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves" she pointed to a short fat man who appeared to be drunk. "I love you all" he said, hugging a group of strangers. Both girls giggled and headed towards the smell of chocolate. Halfway to the chocolate table the drunk man tripped and accidentally knocked into Elsa, pushing her towards a tall man. She staggered and regained her balance, suddenly realizing that she had accidentally made him spill his drink. He turned around and stared at her.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself a little too much." The man said jokingly. Elsa let out a deep blush and the man seemed to realize who she was.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed and then covered his mouth in shame. "I am so sorry your queenliness! I mean…Queen Elsa for ah….swearing and making fun of you and….you know what? Let's start over!" he spluttered.

Elsa was puzzled as the man walked away and then turned back.

"Good evening Queen Elsa, I am prince Jonathan of Karthaelia. I am so sorry for making a joke at your expense and for swearing." He said, acting like he was extremely confident. He sighed in a satisfied manner, "Well that was better, wasn't it?"

Elsa laughed "No, no, it's my fault for bumping into you and spilling your drink." She said, still blushing.

"I have an idea!" Jonathan said.

"And what might that be?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Let's blame it on the drunk guy" he said triumphantly, pointing to the now passed out man on the floor.

Elsa giggled and called for the guards to carry him home. "Well, he's getting a fine tomorrow" she said nervously. He was gorgeous, tall with long light brown hair and sea green eyes. He had lines at the corners of his mouth, as if he smiled a lot. He wore a black suit with a cane that had a serpents head.

"That's an interesting cane." She questioned, "Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah, there is actually" He said casually. "It's the great serpent Ieandor, slain by the great Viking hero Volcual. It's one of my favorite stories."

"I used to read that a lot as a kid, it's still one of my favorite stories." She said, surprised by his intellectual response. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes, she could almost see the crashing waves deep inside of them.

"Ehem" Anna coughed behind her.

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa laughed in embarrassment. "Prince Jonathan this is my sister Princess Anna of Arendelle. Anna, this is Prince Jonathan of Karthaelia."

"Charmed" said Jonathan as he kissed Anna's hand.

Anna giggled, "Elsa, if I don't get chocolate soon I'll starve!" She then dramatically fell into Elsa's arms as if dying.

"Well Prince Jonathan, it has been a pleasure and I hope you enjoy the ball, but I must be going now. And…uh…sorry for spilling you wine."

"It's alright my Queen, I hope we meet again soon" he said with a smile.

When out of earshot Anna whispered "He was cute, and I think he was into you." Elsa's eyes brightened at that thought but she managed to say "But out Anna." They both laughed.

"Well that kind of went well" Jonathan thought to himself. "She was pretty, I should come to Arendelle more often."

Elsa and Anna split up and started mingling with the guests. All of them seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly. "It was hard but me and Elsa pulled it off." Anna thought. "And only two months after she froze Arendelle. I'm surprised how warm they are to her." She laughed out loud at her joke and must have looked strange in the eyes of the French dignitaries who were talking to her. She excused herself and went to find Elsa.

Elsa was sitting at her throne freezing a glass of wine and unfreezing it subconsciously. "I'm pretty proud of us Els" Anna exclaimed, coming up the stairs from beside the throne. "The first kingdom unity ball is just what it should be." "What's that?" Elsa asked. "Fun and filled with booze" Anna said jokingly. They both grinned widely and stared at their work. All of a sudden, they were interrupted by a loud voice echoing from across the room.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." The voice called.

A hush fell upon the ballroom. Out of the crowd stepped a man with shining red hair, blue eyes, and a maniacal smile. Prince Hans.

"What are you doing here Prince Hans, you are not welcome!" Elsa proclaimed sternly.

"That wasn't a proper greeting, I am royalty after all." He said as if bored.

"Guards, seize him!" Elsa yelled.

Hans let out an evil cackle. "That won't do you any good" he smiled.

"And why is that?" Elsa asked, starting to get a little nervous.

"Because they're dead, maybe? Your Queenship?" He asked mockingly.

"Guards!?" Elsa yelled more franticly.

A large group of men with crossbows entered the ballroom. Elsa sighed with relief until she realized that these weren't Arendelle's hired guards. Their uniforms were emblazed with the Southern Isle's crest.

"Where is your weapon Prince Hans?" Elsa asked bravely "I'm who you're here to kill, these people have nothing to do with our quarrel" she said trying to act confidant.

"Oh, I have my own. Don't you worry" Hans said manically.

Elsa watched in horror as his hands started to glow like hot coals. Growing in heat until his were lit up like torches.

"You see Elsa, I didn't kill you or Anna. I didn't take your kingdom, and you lived happily ever after." He sighed, "I don't like that. When I get angry, ever since you took everything away from me, I gain a special magic trick. Do you want to see it?" he was breathing hard.

He didn't wait for a response and with a scream electricity erupted from his hands and vaporised a flower pot that was sitting at the base of the stairs.

Elsa stood up and a sharp icicle flew towards his head. With a flick of his wrist the ice shattered into a thousand pieces and he grinned.

"My turn" he said. He began charging his hands for a powerful attack.

Out of nowhere what looked like tidal wave smashed into Han's side and sent him flying. The wave crashed around the room, collecting all of the Southern Isle's forces before they could fight back. Elsa was bewildered and had absolutely no idea what was going on. Once all of the invading forces were collected in a large aquatic ball in the center of the room someone finally spoke.

"Would you please freeze that for me, Elsa dear?" Asked Jonathan politely.

* * *

Well, there you have it guys! The first chapter of Frozen Fires. I hope you guys like it and ill post more chapters soon. By the way I drew inspiration from ATHPluver and ThawMyFrozenHeart, so go check them out. C u guys later!


End file.
